


vikingman（中文翻译）

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 兄弟会AU, 冷cp, 双性恋男性角色, 咖啡馆AU, 大学AU, 恋爱友情, 搞笑日常, 未解决情欲, 现代AU, 酗酒
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: Noctis上大学。Noctis/Nyx，现代AU。





	1. （不）仅仅是偶然

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vikingman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290079) by [ghostl0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostl0rd/pseuds/ghostl0rd). 



> 请尽量看英文原文。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis交了个朋友。算是吧。

“至少能跑出来是件好事，”Noctis一边对自己嘟囔一边安静地关上身后κε（Kappa Epsilon）兄弟会的门，晃悠着走到烈日下。头疼疼成狗，他咬牙硬撑，但才走到邮箱就被一阵眩晕撂倒，立马弯腰，把80%的胃内容物清空到了旁边的篱笆底下。这显然不是大学里交新朋友的最佳方式和最美场景，但这就是上周发生过的事，也是为什么Noctis认出了身后几步开外的那阵低声轻笑。

他用袖子背面擦了擦嘴，直起身看着剃半秃（undercut）——他还不知道对方的名字，只能屈尊给对方起了个“剃半秃”的外号，因为发型问题——递来一瓶没开盖的水。简直是上周场景重现，他给了Noctis同样的一瓶水。不过Noctis这次犹豫了，因为剃半秃脸上的一抹坏笑。

“你跟踪我？”坏笑消失了，剃半秃的眉毛飞到太阳镜框上方，一脸难以置信。他收回手，连带着手里的水一起，但Noctis趁水远离之前抢过了瓶子。

低声道了谢，Noctis拧开瓶盖猛喝。他用眼角瞥到剃半秃掏衣服口袋，拿出一小瓶阿斯匹灵扔给他。Noctis接住，倒了两片在手心，就着剩余的水喝下去。他把瓶子还给对方，然后走向垃圾箱扔已经空了的水瓶子，这时他的大救星终于开口说话了：

“下周再会吧，殿下。”

下周？Noctis在心里重复了一下，觉得不爽。他转身打算回敬，却发现剃半秃已经朝着Noctis要去的反方向走了，穿过草坪进了κε兄弟会里。

直到过去了一段足够长的时间后——长到路上司机对着Noctis狂按汽车喇叭——Noctis才意识到了三件事：1）他在这里，正上大学，他特意挑的因为这里是地理意义上离路西斯最远的一所学校；而他的假名和伪装可鄙的出卖了他 2）他搞不好给自己弄了个兄弟会成员当他穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士 3）他必须火速跟这位兄弟会成员成为朋友以防对方把他的坐标卖给媒体。

但首先，早饭。


	2. 第二章：增援

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto坠入爱河。Noctis利用了这一战略优势。

只靠发型就想在偌大的校园里找人所需要的精力，远比Noctis原本预算投入的更多。尤其不幸的是，κε兄弟会的人对于他们的成员信息口风极紧，他们礼貌地要求Noctis迅速远离兄弟会所在的目标建筑，因为他们马上要举办“新人入会（“欺负菜鸟”这种说法对于学校管理层来说有点太过了）仪式”，不欢迎外人。Noctis离开了，一边想象着他们打算用造雾机、绑眼带、彩弹枪干什么。（还有啤酒，但这是显而易见的。）

他走在回自己公寓的路上——离κε走路20多分钟的路程——他想到自己其实可以在兄弟会指挥部外面盯梢（门口马路两边的灌木丛足够藏在后面），直到他的目标/救星/潜在的敲诈犯再次出现，不过重复申明：他不想浪费能量。但事后想来，如果当时他这么做了，要远比随意地向他所在的新生引导组的人打听一个剃得半秃的κε兄弟会成员节省精力。

但这当然都是事后聪明，当前Noctis只想找个可爱的或者毛茸茸（或者两者都是）的东西掐死，因为把脑袋两边剃得半秃是一个在本校学生群体中相当流行的发型选项。

Prompto指出，Noctis没有尽全力找。他俩经常找各自课表上重合的休息时间，在庭院里生长百年的パオプ树下长椅上约。Prompto得分了，他太了解Noctis，以至于正确猜到Noctis最多也就向三个人类打听了那位兄弟会成员的事。（κε的看门人们不算在其中。）

“现在可不是你当’羞涩的诺克特’的时候啊”，Prompto肯定会这么说，Noctis很烦这一点。他才不是羞涩呢，与此正相反，他可以搞定人类（当然是少量的）。他搞定不了——忍受不了的是，每次他向别人打听剃半秃的时候，对方的奇怪表情和抛回来的一连串问题。他当然可以把这些情况一一列出来反驳Prompto，不过意味着又要浪费5分钟时间，所以Noctis在脑内快进跳过了和Prompto争论的部分，然后向Prompto指出，他没把心思放在目前的对话上。

Noctis得分。Prompto还真的没集中精力。

Noctis找到Prompto之前，后者正在进行“名义上的”为学校网站抓拍学生照片。“名义上”是个操作术语，因为现在是夏天。Noctis认识Prompto久到足够他知道两件事。第一件，根据这家伙接近但还没达到Ignis级别的职业操守，学校网站的工作肯定几个星期前就做完了。外人第一眼看来Promptos不像特别勤奋的那种人，但他绝对不是懒虫。第二件，Prompto致力于泡妞。只要涉及第二件，那么夏季和迷你裙季就是同义词。吸引Prompto的注意力所需要的决心和耐心，只有靠着经年累月的练习才能获得。（或者是靠祈祷——Ignis经常仰望天空，祈求神明给他力量。）

“你能不能把那玩意儿放下？”Noctis厉声说，“这是正经事。他知道我是谁。”

Prompto还是继续眯眼看着取景器，另一只蓝眼紧闭。快门接二连三咔嚓响。“嗯嗯……国安局……媒体……兄弟会的……”

咔嚓。咔嚓。

“Prompto。”Noctis开始认真后悔在圣诞节时送了他一个变焦镜头。

咔嚓。咔嚓。

“啊牛仔裙，永远是经典，”Prompto说道。痴汉道，应该说。

咔嚓。

“Prompto。”

Prompto叹口气，终于放下相机，脸上的表情跟Noctis的心情一样烦。他盖上镜头盖，把相机塞回包里，最终给了Noctis全部注意力，伴随着相应的惩罚。“Noct，我实力冒犯你：戴假发和隐形眼镜不会让你更不容易被认出来。”

“Ignis就没认出来。”Noctis指出。Prompto嗤笑。

“Ignis没戴眼镜。”

管他呢，这也算数。“回到正题。有主意吗？”

Prompto的眉毛纠结了好几秒，然后灵机一动。“我想到啦！”他拳头砸在桌上，惹得路过学生看了他好几眼。“登峰者（Salire），”Prompto说。

“登峰者？”如果Prompto有他看上去那么开心的话，那Noctis的迷惑程度比他只多不少。

“咱们的学生报啊，Noct？我给他们拍照片的那个。”Prompto看着Noctis的一脸空白叹气，补充道。“呃算了没关系。你看我们有个有点类似寻人启事的版块，如果想在学校里找人——”Prompto也就只能说这么多了，因为下一个瞬间他就僵死在原地，越过Noctis的肩膀盯着什么，惊得合不拢下巴——“啊天啦噜那是谁？”他语带喘息，声调中有种让人担心的敬畏。

Noctis从座位上转过去一点，越过肩膀看到了自己的室友Crowe——他在学校见这个室友的次数远比在他们公寓里见到的次数多，因为她志在奖学金。Noctis坏笑，因为他可以利用他对这位室友有限的了解来换取自己想要的。他用一种刻意的随意语气说：“哦，她呀。”

“你这’哦，她呀’算是什么意思？”Prompto倒抽一口气，仿佛Noctis说了什么亵渎神明的话。“你认识她？”

“是啊？”Noctis的语气里有个隐含的“那又怎样？”的信号在里面……

……而Prompto显然接受到了，因为他基本上立马从椅子上弹了起来，越过桌子揪住Noctis的领子。他的声音边缘几乎要破裂。“但你甚至从来都不跟女生说话啊！”

Noctis不确定自己应该对于哪个重音强调更不爽，不过他终于抓住了Prompto的全部注意力，占了谈话的上风，这才是重点。他阴险的笑了笑：“你到底想不想要她的手机号？”Prompto脸上的表情证明了他的下巴还能掉得更低：

“等一下：你还有她手机号？你们是朋友？”

啊，是啊。如果Prompto所说的朋友，指的是那种留号码只是以防Noctis和他的蠢室友们在罪恶的深夜里把自己锁在了公寓外面。“先解决登峰者，”Noctis说，Prompto撇嘴，“我就告诉你我知道的。”

事实上，只有她的名字，还有她喜欢芒果酸奶——她写在冰箱卡通招贴画上的警告里充满了生动的惩罚细节——但Noctis觉得可以晚点儿再担心这些。

目前，Prompto可是动力十足。这会给他节省很多能量。


	3. 校内情缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登峰者的确是吸引剃半秃注意力的完美媒介

登峰者，2016年第10期，54-56页，校内情缘版

 

每周四晚上都在图书馆的那位亲爱的帅哥，  
你太帅了，  
总是穿着蓝白相间的polo衫，  
我最喜欢穿polo衫的男人了。  
下周我还会坐在平常的位置上，  
还有我的陆行鸟笔袋。  
你可以来打个招呼……；）

 

Stella。  
你是我见过的最美的女人，我是如此的为你疯狂以至于我可以  
把我的蛋蛋拖过长达10km的玻璃渣然后让它们浸辣椒酱  
只为了让她二表哥的前男友的妈妈的保险经理人的足球队友帮我  
穿越Altissia境内的一条充满水虎鱼蛋蛋的河流这样我就能找到锤头鲨一个老家伙的血汗工厂  
他为一个给你在超市结过账的柜员做过鞋  
这样我就有机会跟你“结”个账

 

致周五夜里为了制造一个啤酒管而闯进delta psi 洗衣房的男生们（被我撞上的那些），  
你们看起来挺漂亮干净的，  
能给个手机号不？

 

致我今早在五向交叉路口遇到的那位带小圆帽的女孩儿，  
你向我微笑了不止一次而是三次，抱歉我当时急着去上班啊！  
我希望能知道你的名字，我知道机会不大，  
因为我甚至都不知道你会不会看这份报纸，  
但我接下来的三天都会在同一时间出现在那个交叉路口...希望能在那里见到你；）

 

致那位不论晴天还是下雨都准时在每周三裸着上身跑过图书馆的大屁股男生，  
你是全场最佳（；

 

致一位棕发女神，我经常在中午见到你从神罗分区走出来，  
你美得令人窒息，我想跟你生漂亮的小宝宝。  
我猜你是学医的，这多么荒诞啊，  
你撕碎了我的心，因为你对我的存在一无所知。  
快来治愈我吧；）

 

致那个在半夜1点的庭院里唱Too Much is not enough的男生  
但老实说你唱的太跑调了，就像是刚有人把三角刀捅到你肚子里去了。  
我们心理学小组的研究课题就是专为你准备的，会给很多学分。  
你愿不愿意接这个任务？

 

致κε的一位剃了半秃的好心人  
（早上10点钟的你是不是有点儿过分清醒了，作为一个兄弟会成员）  
我这儿有两片阿斯匹灵和一瓶水，上面写着你的名字。  
说实话，我不知道你的名字。  
但你却知道我的。

————————————————————

站在贴着粗暴醒目的红字“不要打扰”的门前为敲门做心理准备，诺克特不停地喃喃念着“为了家园”，却发现这对于保持冷静增添信心没什么帮助。所以当他终于下定决心敲了门，猝不及防的与看起来满脸不悦的Crowe面对面时，他非常确定自己下意识地把Prompto给他的任务内容一口气儿秃噜了出来，速度突破了音障。

“呃那什么这周末晚上有个免费音乐会你愿意去吗我正在派入场券。”

她懒洋洋地伸手挠了挠后脖子，给了他个疑惑的表情。“有个……啥？”

Noctis把手伸进帽衫口袋里，拿出一张彩色方形宣传单，那是Prompto坑了他让他整天四处发，以此换取Prompto把寻人消息登在校报登峰者上。更别提Prompto还一再强调，成功找到剃半秃的几率跟Crowe是否出席了宣传单上的免费音乐会息息相关。Crowe读传单的时候他只好尴尬的杵在边上。

“啊对了，我好像是听一个朋友跟我提过这事，”Crowe说。“这周末，对吧？”

“是。你有空吗？”

Crowe挑着单边眉毛，把他从头到脚打量了一遍。“你在约我吗，Noctis？”

“呃，不-不是，”Noctis结结巴巴地说，不安的移了移重心。“就只是，呃，散布一下消息嘛。就帮我一个朋友的忙。”

“真可惜，”Crowe说，她脸上的笑容过于意义模糊，Noctis在表情层面上处理不了。

（尽管如此，Noctis发觉自己也觉得非常可惜，你看，Crowe很聪明－超级聪明，尤其是她还是个医科生－而且非常性感；这种致命组合意味着她是值得拼命追求的未来可能的人生伴侣。也许在另一个平行宇宙里，他和Prompto没有那么久的交情，因此不必像现在把良心倾斜到天平两端属于忠诚的那一头。也许吧。）

Crowe再次看着手里的宣传单，思索着。

“我下周一有门期中考试，不过已经复习一半了……我朋友最近对我有点意见，因为我为了学习都不去他们的生日聚会了。”

“有免费啤酒，”Noctis提示道。

“我会考虑的。谢了，”Crowe说。最后告别性的点点头，Noctis脸前的卧室门关上了。

“还算顺利，”Noctis对自己说，转头走进厨房。

他正给自己做咖啡的时候有钥匙开锁的声音。一个人型陆行鸟跌跌撞撞地走进来，挣扎了好一阵才把头套摘下来扔在长沙发上，然后整个人面朝下瘫了上去。

Pelna。他偶尔会穿上校园吉祥物的行头出没在月光下，每当正主醉的不省人事不能出场的时候—Noctis觉得频率有点太高了，因为他每次见陆行鸟问候学生们听到的都是Pelna的声音。即便Noctis对此有所了解，半夜两点看见Pelna全副武装地跌进宿舍，这场景还是需要适应一下。

Noctis坐到沙发边上，嘬了一口咖啡。

“今晚有比赛？”他问。Noctis从来没参加过比赛—他的时间表不允许—但比赛永远是跟Pelna聊天的最好话题。

Pelna用一串呻吟作答，转过身来，两眼无神的盯着天花板。

“排球赛，对Niflheim女武神队。”他笑了。“我们赢了－比分差距不大，但赢了就是赢了。半决赛在下周；对Celestials。他们是卫冕冠军啊。你得来看看。”

“我尽量吧。”

“这是Crowe的台词啊，”Pelna低声笑了。

“我都不知道他们排球赛能比到这么晚，”Noctis说。他又喝了一口。

“不是他们啊，”Pelna揉着太阳穴，略带恼怒的回答。“比赛几个小时前结束了，我跟球队一起庆祝，拿了点吃的喝的。我回来的时候打算走kappa epsilon兄弟会后面的近路来着。”

“是个坏主意？”Noctis猜到。

“最烂的主意。那帮小混蛋正在玩啤酒乒乓，然后他们’大无畏的领导人’觉得改玩’踩住陆行鸟的尾羽'是个特别了不起的主意。”

“你逃过了？”

“那是。”Pelna咧嘴笑，自豪地指着自己。“咱高中的时候可是田径队队长。”

“厉害。”

“可不。要是换成Tredd准被他们给逮到了。你见过哈巴狗跑步吗？”

“跑不了多远啊，”Noctis大笑着承认。

“就是说啊，”Pelna说，也笑了。他又盯着天花板，心不在焉的从头发里揪出一根羽毛。“不过让新入会成员去逮学校的吉祥物算是他们兄弟会的传统。”

“一般逮不到吧？”

“也不一定，”Pelna微笑。“有时候要是吉祥物愿意配合的话兄弟会会请他喝酒，不过我跟Luche有点儿过节，所以算了吧。Luche是Kappa Epsilon的头儿。你可能能在学生会那栋楼附近看见他－－就是那个发起反歧视Galahd移民运动的金毛领导人。”Pelna在Noctis正要问之前就补充道。

Noctis决定把去学生会楼转一圈加入到他的行走路线中去。“你俩有什么过节啊？”

“古早的黑历史，”Pelna打了个哈欠，站起来背对着Noctis。“我曾经是他们的一员。帮个忙吧？”

Noctis帮他拉开拉链，退后一步看着对方褪掉道具服。Pelna说的没错，他里面穿着一件褪了色的Kappa Epsilon的会衫。Noctis看着他走进厨房，把脑袋伸进冰箱。

“你留着那个他们没意见？”

“你说会衫啊？”Pelna笑了。“不，是我偷的－－这是Luche的。”他坏笑着拧开一瓶水，走回起居室，腋下夹着Crowe的一瓶酸奶。Pelna意识到Noctis在担心什么，大笑起来，冲着Crowe关上的房门喊了一句。“Crowe我偷了你一瓶酸奶。”

“傻X！”Crowe回了一句，但仅此而已。Noctis愣了。

“我俩是同一座城长大的老乡，”Pelna解释说。“而且我还看过她的裸体。”

“我还看过你的呢！”Crowe吼回来。“那会儿才5岁－－不算数！”

“看到了吧？”Pelna耸肩。他喝完剩下的水，然后重重的跌回长沙发上。“把遥控器递给我呗？”

Noctis把遥控器丢过去，坐到他旁边的空椅子上，打算一起看。倒不是说他能撑着看完整部恐怖片，但是Pelna或许知道关于剃半秃的一些事，所以是时候套话了。他等到广告间歇才开口问。

“嘿，Pelna，你看之前你说你在Kappa Epsilon呆过，”

Pelna正要把一勺酸奶送进嘴里，给了Noctis一个诡异的表情。“你不是想加入他们吧？”

“事实上我是在找人，”Noctis说。Pelna耸耸肩继续吃。“我觉得他应该是兄弟会的人，但他们总部的人什么都不肯告诉我。他剃了个半秃头还－－”

“Noctis，Kappa Epsilon兄弟会全员都剃半秃头，”Pelna大笑。“好吧，当然每个人的Style有些许变化。Luche一直觉得他们是个军事单位或者类似的东西。”

草。

“你找的人是新生？”Pelna问。

“不，看上去要大几岁。”

“好吧。。那就是大二或者大三。”

“估计是。”

“嗯哼，”Pelna停顿一下，嘴里叼着勺子，“现在还在兄弟会的人里我只认识三四个，算上Luche的话。”他又舀了一勺酸奶。“怎么回事儿，你是跟他闹不愉快了还是－”

“不是，几个星期以前我宿醉的时候他们给了我一些阿斯匹灵和水。我觉得应该还他人情。”

Pelna睁大了眼，然后咧嘴笑了。“阿斯匹灵和水啊。。。原来登峰者报上那个人是你啊。”

“是，”Noctis承认了，挠了挠后脖子。

“好吧，我没法直接告诉你名字，因为我要是泄漏了Kappa Epsilon的机密情报一定会被Luche起诉的，但是如果我认识这个人，而且我确实认识，那这哥们儿一定会回复你的。”

“行行好，”Noctis乐了。“直接告诉我我应该去找谁？”

“不如说是谁会来追到你，”Pelna打着哈欠说。他把空了的酸奶杯和勺子放到咖啡桌上，伸了个懒腰。“别担心；你就盯着登峰者就成了。他绝对会回复你的。这人就是坨翔，他最喜欢跟别人乱搞了。”

“你是根据个人经验说的？”

“这么说吧，”Pelna眨一只眼，“我也看过这哥们儿的裸体。”

——————————————————————————————————————

登峰者，2016年第11期，54－56页，校内情缘

 

嘿两片阿斯匹灵一瓶水，  
如何守住只有两人知道的秘密？  
除非我们俩中间死一个。  
真诚的，  
Kappa Epsilon那位剃了＊帅爆了＊的半秃头的＊热辣的＊好心人

 

伴着Prompto的大笑声，Noctis把手里的登峰者报捏成一团，气急败坏的扔进垃圾桶。  
"开战了，"他宣告。


	4. 阿鲁利安舞曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登峰者报不经意间举办了一届喷粪奥林匹克，所有人都如火如荼地参与其中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者章节注释：登峰者是周报，这是根据我自己的本科经验－我们的学生杂志／学生报是每周出版。  
> 我没有什么更新计划，就是灵感击中的时候更一下，反正我不是一个人lmao---反正你们有之前的更新啦。

登峰者，2016年第12期，54－56页，校内情缘

你听好了，炸半熟（undercooked）  
研究表明过度剃头会显著增加英年早秃的概率。  
真诚的，  
我有一整瓶阿斯匹灵呢你原始人的大脑处理不了这么多信息吧

 

登峰者，2016年第13期，54－56页，校内情缘

你写错字了，是阿斯屁灵（assprin）。  
可惜你连这个称号也配不上。  
你＊父亲＊会怎么说呢？（；  
真诚的，  
反正女士们对我毫无抱怨

 

登峰者，2016年第14期，54－56页，校内情缘

我＊父亲＊会说女士们  
绝不会－当面－抱怨一个男人。  
你懂的，尤其是在这人可能是个跟踪狂或者精神病人的情况下。  
我想你应该是。  
真诚的，  
你根本没有女性朋友来教你这种事吧

 

登峰者，2016年第15期，54－56页，校内情缘

女性朋友们。  
真遗憾啊，阿斯屁灵，如果咱们俩要用手指头来数我们生命中出现过的所有女人的话  
我恐怕你得截肢了  
真诚的，  
芦荟胶也救不了你的烧伤了截肢吧（；

 

登峰者，2016年第16期，54－56页，校内情缘

所以你还真是个跟踪狂了  
下半身，如果你还没有搞到我的社保号，我会很失望。  
极端非常的失望  
真诚的，  
截肢也比性病好

————————————————————————————————————————

登峰者，2016年第22期，57页，校内网反馈

@Hotdogs5eva：抓起一个热狗和@登峰者 报，然后追阿斯屁灵－剃半秃传奇构成了我的周一＃秃阿斯匹灵＃

@Blu——Magic：@登峰者 我不知道我之前的人生有什么意义 ＃秃阿斯匹灵 ＃快领证 ＃未解决情欲

@balthier32：嘿 @登峰者 ＃秃阿斯匹灵 是你们策划的恶作剧吧？

@vierafran：有天买鞋的时候听见一群高中小孩儿聊＃秃阿斯匹灵 @登峰者

@hyperion：＃秃阿斯匹灵 TM的到底是个啥？？？

@squallL：＃秃阿斯匹灵 就是个写手网骗文。就酱。＃随你们便了

@nunchakgal：@squallL 闭上你的嘴啊啊啊啊啊 天啦 ＃永远的秃阿斯匹灵 ＃本命CP ＃秃阿斯匹灵  
——————————————————————————————————————

登峰者，2016年第22期，33－34页，读者来信

亲爱的登峰者，  
我不知道这到底是不是一个恶作剧，但前几周我很开心自己重新找到了能把我和小伙伴们的注意力从即将到来的模拟法庭引开的事，那就是：＊噔噔噔噔＊校内情缘版上打嘴架的阿斯匹灵和剃半秃。我们每周都等着看他俩的更新，而且经常去跟踪一些Kappa Epsilon兄弟会的成员，想确认到底是哪两个消极攻击性人格的＊被删除不堪词语＊。还有一周我们为了两人回复的真实性激烈的吵了起来。我真希望这些回复不是伪造的，因为这将夺去我们这些在法学三年级的深渊里苦苦挣扎的人们最后一缕微弱的阳光。  
——一位守法公民

又及：请求确认两位当事人的姓名是否过分？我只是想找到可以对号入座的脸，这样吊人胃口简直比模拟法庭等待宣判更折磨。真心的……

 

你好守法公民，  
我真的非常高兴你喜欢校园情缘版－－－别担心，你的阳光绝对安全：两位当事人之间的回复都是真实合法的！而且我同意你的观点！自从人类学系系长在Celestials对Kights的半决赛上裸奔以来，我们编辑部还从没有如此打鸡血过呢。  
祝你模拟法庭顺利！  
——登峰者报  
登峰者注释：我们不能揭露当事人的身份，而且kappa Epsilon兄弟会的主席告知我们，任何形式的非法入侵都会受到相应惩罚。所以请大家克制一点。不要毁掉你前途光明的法律事业。

 

亲爱的登峰者，  
我想提名让阿斯匹灵和剃半秃参加贵刊’盲目的爱’相亲活动。  
——热心船员

 

你好热心船员，  
根据’盲目的爱’的一贯规定，参加者的提名和当选支持都必须来自阿斯匹灵和剃半秃的亲友。但我非常欣赏你的热情。  
谁知道呢，也许阿斯匹灵和剃半秃的亲友会接受这个挑战！＊暗示＊  
——登峰者

 

登峰者，2016年第25期，33－34页，读者来信

我，阿斯匹灵，绝对不想，也绝对不会参加’盲目的爱’。  
尤其是我已经充分了解半吊子（underwhelming）是个货真价实的＊被删除不堪词语＊所以我们不满足’盲约’的条件，对吧？  
不过如果你肯付我钱的话，事情就会很不一样了。  
完毕，挂断。  
又及：上面是个笑话。把全世界的金币都给我我也会不跟那个＊被删除不堪词语＊约会。有这钱还不如去研究性病的疗法。

登峰者报注释：原文登载

————————————————————————————————————

 

登峰者，2016年第26期，第2页，“兄弟会是Solaris医院募捐的幕后英雄”

“Kappa Epsilon兄弟会的成员上周末进行了义卖活动，他们把用书换来的海绵全部捐献给Solaris医院，以支持医院对抗盆腔炎的事业。  
盆腔炎症性疾病，俗称盆腔炎，是性传播疾病的一种。它其实是一些性病感染引发的综合征。。。比如衣原体病和淋病……blah blah……  
Kappa Epsilon的副会长Nyx Ulric说，成员们决定推迟洗车活动，改为募捐引起对性病的重视，是因为’听取社区人民的呼声’一直是兄弟会处事哲学的重要信条之一。”

 

 

Noctis翻了个白眼，把报纸攥成一团丢到卧室另一头的垃圾箱里。Pelna好像他是床的主人似的摊在Noctis床上，嚼着虫子橡皮糖，把开口的糖袋伸向Noctis。

“跟你说了他就是坨翔，”Pelna看着Noctis的扑克脸咯咯笑。“还’听取社区人民的呼声。’够混蛋。不过这局是他赢了。天才啊。”

Noctis用恼怒的呼噜声作答，抢了三个蓝色的虫子橡皮糖，重新投身于论文的汪洋大海里。


	5. 技能升级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴风雨前的平静

在登峰者上撕逼Nyx（然后被Nyx撕）和保持平均分在A-以上水平（只有这样才能让Regis确信Noctis不至于因为没去他爸的母校自己选了米德加理工学院而发生什么个人存在危机）的间歇中，Noctis还打了两份工来付房租。他在学生咖啡厅Trance端盘子，还在米德加比较大的连锁超市之一Nautilus卸箱子。他希望给自己制造一种’正常’大学生活的幻觉，这意味着他对一套设备齐全的精装私人公寓说了’不’，对派一个王之剑每周八天每天24小时保护他说了一个狂暴的’没门’。

（不过最终他没能说服他爸让他申请学生贷款。Caelum家即便没有王冠也是富得流油（祖上是矿工直到他们挖出了水晶），而且Regis一针见血地指出，假如路西斯的人民群众发现他们羞涩甜美的皇太子其实是个挥霍纳税人血汗钱的吝啬鬼的话，那他跳进黄河也洗不清了。）

“集中精力，Noct” Ignis带着一种轻微的愉悦说，一边从放着Noctis笔记本电脑的厨房流理台那里观察Noctis。

在与笔记本电脑有一段安全距离的位置上，Noctis架了一台网上便宜买来的咖啡蒸馏机（二手的；据上任主人说就用过一次）目前Noctis正用尽洪荒之力去吸收Ignis倾囊传授给他的拉花技巧，同时忍住把杯子糊墙上的冲动。

“它长什么样根本不重要，”Noctis爆了一句。

“你又动你整个手臂了，对吧？”

“没有。”Noctis回答，把失败作品倒进水池重新拿了个干净杯子。他把过滤器抹干净，从头再来。

“手腕动作再轻一点，Noct。”Noctis瞪着他新煮的expresso表面那个大窟窿时，Ignis提醒道。

“你之前说的是摇手腕。”

“我之前说的是轻轻地移动——”

“操！”

Ignis足够优雅的把他的笑声伪装成了袖口掩住的一阵咳嗽。

“你之前说的摇啊，”Noctis回了他一张臭脸，“所以我摇了。我正在摇啊，这前700个小时我都一直在摇啊。”

Trance的咖啡师过几周就毕业了，这几周时间是Noctis在招人广告贴出来之前掌握职业技能的唯一机会。咖啡师的薪水要更高些，所以Noctis本以为会有一场激烈竞争，直到有人提醒他他的同事们各自都有额外兼职。

在煞费苦心的掌握了煮expresso和蒸牛奶的基本技法之后，Noctis以为自己应该已经通关了，直到他的前任提示他King（Noctis的老板——而且不，过了好几个月Noctis还是不知道这到底是他的真名还是外号[尽管他看过King的驾照之后倾向于前者]）做决定的时候更看重咖啡的外表。

（“只要你能拉个不错的拉花就行了。”“拉花？什么是拉花？”“好吧。你见过人们点拿铁的时候要求在他们的咖啡上画个心或者画坨翔吗？”“讲真的吗。”“讲真的。他就喜欢那一套。”）

做咖啡师的唯一坏处就是Nyx是Trance的常客，做咖啡师意味着把自己置身于双方交火的前线阵地中央。Nyx不知道Noctis在这里打工是因为Noctis特别无辜的在每次对方出现的时候出去歇班了。

Noctis已经能预见到地狱顾客Nyx来店时的噩梦场景了。像这种能花好几周的时间跟别人1V1撕逼的人，是绝对不会轻易放过这个每天都来报复对手的黄金机会的。

“哎呦喂谢天谢地，光听声音我还以为你俩在这儿做爱呢，”Crowe出现在Noctis身边，穿着毛绒拖鞋和最最萌的冬贝利印花睡衣（Noctis非常识趣的没有做评价）。

她在Noctis还没来得及把手里的咖啡倒进水池前就把杯子截走了，饮了一口。然后又一口，又一口。她不停的喝，只在中间停下闭着眼睛喘了口气，这一定是个好兆头。

“呃，”Ignis开口。

Noctis挥手示意Ignis别讲话，屏息以待。清早六点刚起床还不成人样的Crowe最坏的情况下有杀人倾向，最好的情况下也是脾气极差，所以她目前正在微笑，说明Noctis还是搞对了什么的。

Crowe再次睁眼。

“你觉得怎么样？”Noctis问。

“这工作妥妥是你的了—咖啡超好喝，”她说。“而且你真的很有画鸡鸡的天赋。”

一个灵感，全然自发的，劈中了Noctis，他对Crowe露出了一个大大的笑容。

“你是个天才，Crowe。”

“嗯嗯我知道。闭嘴再给我来一杯：我有一门生化要过呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注释：我想你们应该能猜到发展了哈哈。  
> King来自最终幻想零式。我喜欢在文里塞小彩蛋。  
> Trance是FFIX  
> 米德加理工是Midgar Institute of Technology=MIT米德加理工学院的简称。指的是神罗。  
> 下章第三次世界大战就要爆发了，是的，他俩终于要见面了。


End file.
